Tsunade's Nightmare of a Dilemma
by Xrangermwen6
Summary: With the return of the infamous Sasuke Uchiha to Konaha, Tsunade has her hands tied on what to do with the rouge ninja. The village wants him dead while Naruto and Sakura intends to do everything and anything to make sure he doesn't get executed. A political nightmare for Tsunade.


Tsunade's Nightmare of a Dilemma

* * *

With the return of the infamous Sasuke Uchiha to Konaha, Tsunade has her hands tied on what to do with the rouge ninja. The village wants him dead while Naruto and Sakura intends to do everything and anything to make sure he doesn't get executed. A political nightmare for Tsunade.

* * *

Me – _I hope Tsunade isn't too busy._ *Walks towards Hokage's office door*

*Door blasts open*

Tsunade – You're interfering with my work! Get out!

*Ninja runs out as quickly as possible*

Me – *Backs away from where the door use to be* _Okay, bad timing. _I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights to Naruto belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The moonlight shines into the dark Hokage's office. Tsunade, still seated inside, has been staring at the last piece of paper on what was once her stack of paper work in front of her for the past hour. With bold letters on top, it reads "DETERMINATION OF THE FATE OF UCHIHA SASUKE". That's right. The last living member of the Uchiha clan has, for some inexplicable reason, returned to Konoha. Now Tsunade has to decided what to do with the rouge ninja. Or former rouge ninja from his point of. To which the responds should be, former Konoha ninja as well. Either way, with him back, Tsunade has a major political problem on her hands. The entire village wants him dead. The village elders wants him executed. Hell, they wanted him dead before he even came close to the village. This decision should've been easy with the overwhelming number of people wanting him dead. And yet for some reason this decision is not. Two problems are stopping her from simply executing him.

The first is her apprentice Sakura. Sure they've gotten into arguments before. They've also gotten into drinking matches and bar room brawls. But generally however, Sakura has never really stood against Tsunade's own ideals. Different ways of thinking sure, but not completely opposing each other. This time, however, it was pretty clear that Sakura wasn't going to change her mind or, at the very least, step aside. The pink haired super human strength kunoichi blasted down the door and demanded that Sasuke be saved. One look and it was clear that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Tsunade was still more than capable of taking her down through force. Tsunade was still slightly stronger and slightly better at medical ninjutsu then her apprentice. Well, it didn't matter if she was stronger as Sakura's eyes looked as if she was willing to take on the five Kage's by herself if it meant saving Sasuke.

The second problem was Naruto. In a way he was both a problem and not a problem at the same time. It's clear that Naruto wanted Sasuke back. He never gave up on him and, now that the Uchiha was back, Naruto was going to do everything he can to make sure nothing happens to him ever again. Naruto can pretty much understand every punishment to be dealt against Sasuke except for the one that everyone in the village wants. Execution. Tsunade rubbed her temples in frustration. On the other hand, if Naruto hadn't been there, Tsunade would've had a much worst situation. She would've had mass riots and vigilante's trying to break down the door of what remained of the Uchiha compound and lynching the last Uchiha. Naruto had practically knocked on every door on the village, talked to every villager, telling them to stay calm and to not do anything against him. Nobody trusted the Uchiha, but everyone in the village trusted Naruto. So if Naruto says to not do anything, then everyone will just have to swallow their anger and try to remain as calm as possible. Afterall, Naruto did save the village from Pein, and everyone knows how much Sasuke meant to him, so it was the least everyone could do.

She thought back to her own team. The time when Orochimaru had gone rouge and left the village, and how Jiraya tried to do everything he could to bring him back. If Orochimaru just wandered into the village and tried to say he'd returned, she wouldn't hesitate for a second in executing him. Hell, she'll personally be the executioner. And that's only if Orochimaru made it past the gate because she was pretty sure Jiraya would've killed him if he had gotten anywhere near the village, if he was still around. Their teams were so similar, and yet so different.

Now Tsunade had her apprentice Sakura threatening to fight to the death to save Sasuke. Their probably have to execute her with him. No, Tsunade couldn't ever do that. Sakura would probably be her own executioner if Sasuke were to die. And as for Naruto, what on earth would Naruto do? He'd probably fight off every last ninja that tries to lay a finger on Sasuke. Even if they were Konoha's Anbu black ops ninja. With Naruto learning senjutsu, he'd probably destroy the village in the process. Would he? Would Naruto destroy Konoha if it meant saving Sasuke from death? Tsunade took a deep sigh. At the moment, she has stationed a large number of Anbu black op ninja's to watch over Sasuke. The team is also lead by Kakashi so she's sure that Sasuke won't be able to do anything that would endanger the village without a swarm of ninja's to stop him. Still, she's uneasy with him around. She stood up and looked out over the still being rebuilt village and the full moon in the sky. What could she do? Executing him would infuriate Sakura and Naruto and who knows what will happen. Not executing him would have the entire village in an uproar and again who knows what will happen.

Just then there was a light tap at the window. She looked over to see that Kakashi has entered into the room through the window.

Tsunade nodded. "Anything new?"

Kakashi looked out of the window he just climbed through. "No, he has been avoiding major roads. Probably to avoid people. Makes our job of keeping everyone calm a lot easier. He seems to spend a lot of time either staring into the sky at the old training ground where... we... used to train, or cleaning the old Uchiha compound. Besides that, he hasn't done much of anything."

Tsunade didn't know what to do. "Kakashi."

Kakashi looked at Tsunade with his uncovered eye.

"What would you do?"

Kakashi was slient and was again looking out the window. He opened the window and began to climb out of it. "I trust my student's judgment." And with that, he left.

Tsunade could only mumble "And I have faith in them."

With that, she signed the bottom of the piece of paper, placed the paper on top of the stack of now completed paper work, and decided it was time to turn in.

:

"Tsunade-sama"

"Tsunade-sama!"

"TSUNADE-SAMA"

Tsunade woke up to a stack of papers being slammed in front of her face. Looking around she noticed she fell asleep at her desk with sake bottles around her.

"I know you finished your paper work early yesterday and wanted to celebrate, but that doesn't mean you can slack behind on today's paperwork" Shizune said in annoyance.

Tsunade gave a confused look. "Shizune?"

Shizune began organizing papers and putting them in front of Tsunade. "We've got paperwork to do."

Tsunade was still blurry and still confused. "Where's Naruto at the moment?"

This time Shizune gave the confused look. "He's currently working on rebuilding the village."

"And Sakura?"

"She's working in the main hospital treating patients"

"And Sasuke?"

Shizune was now worried. "Tsunade-sama perhaps I should get you some coffee or tea. You seem to have a bad hangover." Shizune began to walk out of the office.

Tsunade looked down at the papers in front of her and realized it was all a dream. Or maybe more like a nightmare. "Shizune. While you're getting the coffee, could you ask the council what their responds would be if Sasuke Uchiha ever returned to the village?"

Shizune gave a strange look to Tsunade wondering if she was serious. The look on Tsunade's face meant that she was serious. Shizune simply nodded and said "Yes, Hokage-sama"


End file.
